


She Never Gives Up

by bunchajokers



Category: Dusk Diver 酉閃町 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchajokers/pseuds/bunchajokers
Summary: Feeling defeated from the final battle, the three Kulunians make their way back to the store.Based on the events shown during the credits - spoilers ahead.
Kudos: 6





	She Never Gives Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months since I beat the game so this is written from memory and may not be 100% accurate but I hope any DD fans out there enjoy it nonetheless. Title taken from the OST :)

The panic that swamped Leo’s mind in that moment had sent his thoughts into disarray. He took his position as a guardian of Ximending extremely seriously, so to see who he had gotten to know over summer and who he had somehow grown particularly protective of quite literally sacrificing herself, he felt multitudes of twisting and churning inside his mortal form.

Nothing could be done now.

There was no reason to sit and regret how everything with Nemea had been handled, of course the poor girl felt shut away and unwanted but the fact that her retaliation put lives in danger didn't sit well with Leo. But then the fact that Yumo had willingly endangered herself didn't sit well with anxiety in his chest.

He couldn't know for sure what she was thinking in that moment but he did know she was extremely determined, not one to give up at all. Of course he didn't hate Nemea, sure she was a nuisance but she didn't deserve to die - he supposed that's why Yumo had dived to save her, yet.. now they were both gone.

The crew had left the tower by now. Not a word uttered between them, subconsciously in agreement that it was time to retire to the Convenience store as nothing could be done. Distance was left between them, Bahet keeping to the shadows cast by the city and Le Viada not far behind, following in his footsteps to avoid being noticed. Regardless of how much as she appreciated her fans, she really did not want to see anyone right now.

Leo kept a slower pace, keeping the two in his sights but the guilt and regret quite literally weighed him down. He kept glancing up towards the tower. Hoping for something. Of course it wasn't realistic, _it wasn't like.._

Soft gasps echoed around him, alarmed faces all suddenly pointing in the same direction like sunflowers staring into the gleaming sun.

_..something would suddenly fall from the sky._

Perhaps it was his instinct as a lion but virtue immediately bubbled over his every reflex, it was now or never.

He darted through the crowd, barely letting the falling blur leave his sight, only shifting his gaze to ensure he didn't collide with any pedestrians, he didn't have the time to stop and help them. His fellow Kunlunians barely had a chance to react to the sudden commotion from those around them, let alone suddenly seeing Leo suddenly bolt out of sight. 

“Yumo..!” A coarse, breathy call out barely left his mouth as he caught a closer glimpse of the blur which he had made out to be a falling figure. With a clearer road ahead thankfully giving little potential skittles to be bowled over, he was able to fix his gaze firmly on the figure, which he was now able to see was a figure tightly clutching onto a smaller figure. “Nemea-!”

A shadow had cast where the girls were set to crash land. Leo rushed with every fibre of his being to break their fall. He had taken far worse in his lifetime, what was two petite girls going to do to his powerful structure. He cast his arms out wide, bracing for impact and managed to pull them tightly into his chest as soon as their feet touched the ground. 

All at once, the trio’s emotions poured out. A chorus of gross sobbing, accompanied by needy hands all clutching to each other in a group hug. 

“Why did you save me, big sis..!?” Nemea could barely speak for her tears, her already deafening voice was quite hysterical - usually Leo couldn't quite cope with it but he was so thankful for her safety that he didn't care. He was just glad she was in his arms with Yumo. 

“I couldn't not!” Yumo choked back her tears, obviously trembling. “I didn't want you to disappear forever, I..!” Her voice was staggered, thoughts clearly jumbled everywhere. “You don't have to be alone anymore, Nemea..!”

The two of them wailed, still clutching onto each other how they had been falling but now wrapped in the warmth of Leo, who was also surprisingly emotional, though not quite as visibly as the girls.

“You're both safe..” He tightened his embrace, scrunching up his face in his best attempt not to open up an avalanche of waterworks. 

Footsteps echoed loudly as the others arrived - Bahet and Le Viada promptly noticed Leo with the girls in his grasp and once again without uttering a word, rushed to his side to join them.

The five of them held together in a sobbing embrace for some time. Nemea still in the center, being cuddled by Yumo, Le Viada and Bahet had managed to snake themselves in to hug Yumo and Leo made the most of his size by wrapping his arms around everyone, each of them with damp eyes and falling tears. 

He really thought he had lost them. And if he had lost them, what would that have meant for the store? It really was Yumo who both brought and held together their little crew, and now with Nemea secured, he really felt like he had something right here.

“We should get back to Boss.” Leo cleared his throat. “No doubt Yusha will still be waiting with her.”

The group nodded in agreement, deforming their huddle to make their way back to the convenience store. Though all walking together, Leo hung back slightly to admire those who walked ahead of him. Suddenly he felt complete.

The summer had brought much adventure, the pain of potentially losing those who had only just managed to make an impact on his long lifespan had truly shaken him - even before the fear of losing Yumo and Nemea, the fact that he had lost Boss momentarily was painful in itself - but to have everyone safely back in his life again was all he could have ever hoped for.

To outsiders, they were just ordinary convenience store workers. Well, maybe not ordinary. But to Leo, and all to each other, they were family.


End file.
